Red Star Rising
by System X
Summary: If anyone had a right to question the universe, it was him. The smallest divergence from what should be possible produced the greatest reaction. A Spartan III lands in 1990s Tokyo against his will. Rated T for violence, swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Red Star Rising

_The smallest of errors, the tiniest event can have the greatest complications_.

"_There never was a good knife made of bad steel." Benjamin Franklin_

The loneliest of existence's. That's the reality of life overlooking the Time Gates. Sailor Pluto was condemned to a life of solitude. Nothing to do but keep the formation of Crystal Tokyo on track. It was incredibly dull. But because of this, for once in untold eons, for one tiny second in hundreds of years her concentration lapsed. Simply put, she didn't see it until too late. The object. It came out of a strange portal, glowing with a blue hue which undoubtedly lead to some ethereal dimension. She watched it fall, encased in flames. There was no denying its trajectory... Tokyo. It was almost undoubtably evil, some dark forces sly attack. Strange it seemed to be made of a synthetic material. Well, this day just got interesting.

/-/

Spartan Beta-202 felt his long range slipspace drop pod exit the ninth dimension with a sickening jolt. The advanced stealth systems spluttered and stabilised. For the last two hours he had simply been sitting in quiet solitude reviewing the details of the mission. Land on the outer-colony planet of Senzou Prime and assassinate the leaders of the local insurrection. ONI had given him the advanced translator package for the language spoken on the planet, Japanese. He began to overcome his twisted nausea and peered out of the reinforced nano-glass, into the blackness of beyond. He froze, something essential wrong. The mission plan dictated that he was to exit by the planets ageing orbital tether. He could see no orbital tether. His sharpened eyes, made greater than any mans by ONIs biochemical augments, scanned the planets surface. Wait... That was impossible... What was he doing over Earth? How could he have got from the outer reaches of human controlled space to humanities cradle? It took years of suppressive training for B-202 not to break down and panic. He was a Spartan-III dammit. Recalling the words of his trainer and mentor '_Assess, Adapt, Survive_'. He peered out the window again. Something still wasn't right... 'Wheres the orbital defence grid, the shanghai space elevator?' Something was wrong. Well, that was the understatement of the century. Either the majority of humanity had been lied too or the universe had played a cruel twisted joke on Beta-202. The drop pods computer began to warn him of his impending bone-shattering landing. His only response was to pull back the bolt on his M7S caseless sub-machine gun. All he could do was wait as flames enveloped his metal tomb.

/-/

Usagi Tsukino was no ordinary school girl. Well not always. She also led a double life as Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice. With this she could tell when something was wrong, like when that monster attacked Rei and stole her pure heart a few days ago. She had that same feeling again looking up at the night sky. It seemed normal, but she could tell, something was wrong.

/-/

Beta-202 landed on the ground in once piece, but that didn't mean to say the landing went smoothly. Really it was thanks to his improved MJOLNIR powered assault amour that he survived. If he had been in the Spartan-IIIs original Semi-Powered infiltration amour, he would have had his neck snapped in two. As it was his amours shielding system had taken the brunt of the damage, as one of the air brakes had failed. The pod doors bolts exploded, sending it flying outwards. 202 stepped out. The first thing he noticed was the rain, pattering onto his CQB helmet. Secondly was the night. One of the things he excelled at in training on Onyx was hiding from the DIs amongst the black quartz spires of Onyx's surface. Finally, he seemed to have landed in the wasteland back-garden of some dilapidated old house. Good, perfect cover, to observe the locals. He slid his backpack onto the magnetic locks of his amour, placed his M7S and his M6 SOCOM on his thigh and grabbed his SRS99 anti-material sniper rifle and made off into the night.

-/-

Sailor Pluto descended to the earth for the first time in decades. She had not been able to trace the strange object to its exact location, some sort of advance camouflage system had kicked in. No she had traced it here, to the ruined mansion on the edge of Tokyo's suburbs. She floated down to the ground until her boots where touching the edge of the blackened grass. There was the strange metal object. The rain ran off its strangely textured outer layers and steam rose off into the night. The hatch, if the should call it that was open and inside was a seat clearly designed for a humanoid occupant. There was no one in sight. Dammit! She'd missed them... or it. Whatever. What ever it was, the inner senshi couldn't handle it alone. It couldn't have gone far.

-/-

Beta 202 lowered his visor away from the scope of his sniper rifle. Within minutes a miniskirted, green haired girl floated down to inspect his crashe drop pod. A minute later and he would have been caught. Not that that would have been a problem, she could have been a friendly for all the Spartan knew. Still best to remain hidden and observe. He would have to hide the drop pod at the nearest possible window in in time but for now that just wasn't possible. Turned out he wasn't alone in this lacklustre walled place. He was sharing the place with a lot of cats. Bloody things were jamming up his motion tracker. Well at least no one was here. Well, all that was left to do was turn in for the night.

-/-

Doctor Tomoe looked up from his experiment. Some new force had jus arrived. Some new powerful force. He needed it. It would accelerate the awakening of Pharaoh 90. Best of all it was close. Best to call Kaorinite.

A/N: This has been with me for a while now, after watching one or two episodes of sailor moon I thought "what if I put a spartan in there from halo I there?" And here we are. To get this clear italics are for emphasis italics in quotation marks are thought and speech marks are... Speech?  
Will post a pic of B202s amour soon.  
X out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Red Star Rising-Chapter 1 Nightmares and Cats

_"Crazy fool! Why do you always jump?" Sargent Johnson, Halo 3_

Beta-202 swept the same nightmare from his eyes at the same time, 05:30. The nightmare had started a week ago, with the same detail. He was back to being a scared eight year old, having stabbed the elite who butchered his parents in the back with a kitchen knife, now had to run to the transports. But he was not alone. The rest of Beta company were there too running along side him, screaming at him to help as they fell to the Covenant. Sometimes it was a banshees fuel-rod cannon, vaporising them limb from limb. He saw his good friend Connor, crushed by a Brutes gravity hammer as it was screaming in its insane anger. And then there was one. And then there was him. Just as he reached the Navy transports... A spike of pain. He looked down. The simmering, dual pronged tip of an energy sword poked out of his abdomen. _Enough! No!_ He could _not_ let this get to him. He had work to do.

-/-

The pod had remained in the same position as last night, though without the rain and steam. Inside the once grandiose house was a significant space under the stairwell, and some abandoned canvas sheets. A perfect hiding place. Beta grabbed the sleek HEV and began to drag the massive object inside.

-/-

Usagi awoke from her nightmare. In it the light of he silver crystal was  
fading and she could no longer transform into Sailor Moon. As she de-transformed all the other scouts, especially Mars, began to disown her for all the things she'd done wrong. Well, what _they_ deemed she'd done wrong. "Well Sailor Moon, best to plan your retirement." Mars's snide, chiding voice confirmed her worse fears. Secretly, they didn't want her. She reached out to grab Mars and latched onto something. Usagi phased back into reality, but still held on to what she thought was Mars. Only a sharpened cats claw brought her back into the land of the living. "Oh sorry Luna!" Usage shrieked, realising who she was strangling. Luna paced herself back, then scooted over to Usagi's side after casting a sidelong glance at her glum expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I had a terrible dream, the light of the Silver Crystal died and I couldn't transform into Sailor Moon"

-/-

Spartan Beta-202 made the last adjustments to his drop pods hiding place. Hidden within the old cellar, he reckoned it was pretty well concealed. Now for the most mundane, but important task, an inventory check. Sorting through his backpack... Food, medi-kit- aha. Covenant plasma rifle and energy sword with a chargers. Good. His trophies from hard fought battles had made it down in one piece. Covenant cloaking device. Check. 500-year-old media playing device. Check. Good, everything was there, even the reminder of the humanity he lost long ago. Wait. Beta glanced to the left of his motion tracker. There was a new, and larger contact on his motion tracker. Some_one_ was in the house. The arcane systems of the cloaking device enveloped his body, making him near invisible and he moved to observe.

-/-

Doctor Tomoe grunted, another experiment completed. "Kaorinite, is that you?" His deep growling voice shattered that silence. "Yes doctor." Returned the voice of the red haired temptress. " Tell me Kaori, what is the goal of this operation?"

"We must find the crystal treasures and use them to awaken he messiah of silence."  
Tomoe nodded. Good, she understood.  
"Continue." She nodded and turned away to find another target. "Oh Kaori."  
"Yes doctor?"

"Have you found that being of great power yet, it could further our cause greatly?"

"No, but I shall continue looking."

She vanished, leaving a white lab coat to fall to the floor and Doctor Tomoe to his twisted insanity.

-/-

The pigeons flew away. "Quite a nightmare, wasn't it?" Came the reassuring voice of Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba. They were currently sitting on a lonely park bench, discussing her predication "Mamo-chan, what's going to happen to me?" she asked, using her pet nickname for him, "Unless I can transform myself, I wont be able to fight this new enemy, you see…" She never finished her sentence. Mamoru could offer her no comfort, no inspiring words of praise. A sigh escaped from his mouth, "That's true" was all he could offer in return. Suddenly it clicked, whilst there was nothing he could do to help with her current predicament, he could certainly cheer her up… "Come with me" as a simile came across his face and he reached for Usagi's hand.

-/-

Beta-202 moved his head away from the scope of his sniper rifle. The additional contact he had seen on his motion tracker was simply a young girl, only nine or ten, who had come to feed and play with the cars. Ah childhood, something he had only partially lost. He would never have the normal upbringing of a human child, but he still had a family. Beta Company. _Had_ a family. Last he heard, they were almost completely annihilated at an operation at Pegasi Delta. For all he knew it was just him that was left. Again another two contacts appeared on his tracker. Being the overly cautious Spartan he was the Covenant cloaking device enveloped his body and he let his head fall back to the scope of his sniper rifle.

-/-

Usagi followed Mamoru though a hole in an over grown brick wall. She had no idea what he was planning or doing, but his enthusiasm was infectious and she had forgotten about the Silver Crystal. "Come on" he joked as he took her hand and pulled her through the wall. She stood up to what was once a grand old mansion, now ruined and wrecked. "You're sure were allowed to come in here?" came her questioning voice. She was curious, but didn't want to get in trouble. "Guess not but you'll just have to see."

"But we shouldn't be alone here, is that what you want Mamo-chan, just the two of us?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" he seemed a little offended now, though Usagi did not pick up on that, too busy in her romantic daydream.

"You don't have to pretend you know"

Her lips puckered up for a kiss. What she got defiantly did not taste like Mamoru. Usagi screaked, and stumbled back. In his arms was a tiny, ginger _very_ _cute_ kitten. "Awwww" she squealed, "Can I hold it, please?". Not even waiting for a reply she took the cat out of Mamoru's arms. "What a lovely colour, I shall name you… Ginger." She turned her attention to Mamoru. "Is this what you wanted to show me?'

"Yeah, all the stray cats in the neighbourhood live here" As if hearing this, Ginger ran out of Usagi's arms into the house. "Wait, where are you going?" she cried at the hastily retreating feline. "Come on Mamo-chan, after her." Frowning at this sudden role-reversal Mamoru Chiba briefly looked up at the sky and wondered what else the universe was capable of, before resigning himself to the fate of following Usagi.

-/-

Dammit, they were going into the house too. Bloody cats. They conversation that had played out below him seemed to indicated that the pair were in a romantic relationship. Beta wondered if this was all some large, complex dream, seemly intent of reminding him of everything he'd lost and sacrificed to become a Spartan. Hopefully the three below would be oblivious to any noise the Spartan made, compiling it to the house. He moved from his perch to see if he could remotely extrapolate any more information.

-/-

Usagi and Mamoru crept forward. A squeaky voice rang out, "It's chow time! There's plenty to go around so help yourself." Who was this? They came closer to the sound. Usagi, calling on courage she didn't realise she had, stood up, "So you're the one who's been feeding all they poor homeless cats." They girl, for they now fully realised it was a girl, turned around sheer terror on her face. Usagi pulled a pose she had seen _Sailor V _take many times in the manga, "I'm the champion of love and justice… hello". At this Mamoru popped his head around the corner, and gave a goofy smile. The terror dissipated off her face.

-/-

Beta was getting irritated. There was no useful information said by any party below him, aside from two names, _Usagi_ and _Mamoru. _And the ridiculous hairstyle she wore. How the _hell_ hadn't she tripped over it?Wait, the house was going to be demolished? …Great… just his luck then. Well at least this hadn't been a complete waste of time. They also appeared to be quite unobservant, as the cloaking systems had long run out of power, and Beta had failed to activate them. They _still_ hadn't seen him. He smirked; whilst below, a pledge to find the kittens a home was formed.

-/-

The Daemon Seed flew through the air, looking for its target. Esoteric systems allowed it to focus in on its pure hearted target. It flew in through the apartment window and searched for an item for it to bond to. An incomplete puzzle was chosen as the recipient of the Daemons soul. Horrific rituals began to take place as the puzzle began to morph with the soul of the daemon. The trap was set.

-/-

The door slammed shut. Who was here this time? Beta moved over to the balcony. The smaller girl was back, screaming at something. Beta followed her gaze and saw… What the _fuck_?!

-/-

Rei, Ami, Matoko and Minako had gathered with Uasgi at the back of the abandoned house. Whilst there they had also noticed something strange. A crater, with blackened grass in a haphazard circle around it, and nothing to suggest what had made it. They had brushed over it but the feeling it gave Usagi was off. It wasn't malicious, like a yoma, but just that it didn't belong here. Before Usagi could mull over the mysteries of the universe (or Tokyo) all the little kittens jumped out of everyone's arms and ran through the back doo into the house. "What was that?" before turning to her friends, "There's something wrong here." They simply nodded back at her, and ran into the building.

-/-

The six contacts and had been hanging around in the garden moved into the house also, as the _thing _smashed through the window, not noticing Beta. He though he'd seen strange things fighting the Covenant, but this… this took the biscuit. A humanoid female body shape, _purple_ skin (he wondered if it was somehow related to the Covies in away), a tail and feline ears poking out of its head. It then proceeded to _lift its skirt up_ and fire a beam of energy at the girl, whilst rambling on about pure hearts… or something. The active camouflage module was flicked on. Beta-202 leaned out from around the corner. He then saw… then saw… _What the flying shit?_

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

Four of the five girls had pulled out some kind of pen thing. They were now _naked_ whilst glowing energy wrapped around their bodies, various colours according to their respective planet, he assumed. Which was one of the few coherent thoughts going through his head. The other 90% of him just wanted to bash his head into a wall. Or reboot his HUD. It could be a hacking attack. But something deep down told his that this was real, and that four teenage girls just had all their clothes fly off. Oh, hang on. The glowing energy had been replaced with an old-earth style sailor top and a _really_ short mini-skirt. If he were a man, as opposed to the emotionless, sex drive repressed cyborg he was, he'd probably be on his knees with a serious nosebleed. As it was he was… shocked, to say the least.

Or going crazy.

"The Sailor Scouts are here!"

Least to say, when the girl in a red skirt, or Mars, began to create fireballs in a circle _in the air_, before shooting an energy attack at the creature, Beta-202 was not as surprised as he should have been. Whilst doing so, the girl in green, so called Jupiter, threw a bolt of electricity through the air at the _thing. _Only for it to be reflected right back at them. They were thrown back like ragdolls. All four of them. Then the one called Usagi charged it, though she seemed to be wearing ordinary civilian clothes. She was thrown back too. The being proceeded finish what it was apparently doing earlier, stealing the little girl's pure heart. Whatever that meant. She screamed. Beta was thrown back to the death of his world, and the screams of the dead and dying. He was in no position to help them then, but he _could_ help here. He lined the reticule of the sniper rifle with the things head. His finger scraped the hairline trigger. Abruptly there was nothing to aim at. Just a pile of… _jigsaw pieces_? And a glowing crystal. Two new figures dropped down from the ceiling.

"That was far too easy."

Their faces were obscured by shadow. Beta moved around to get a clearer view. He caught a quick glimpse, as they bounded away into the air. One had a tomboyish blond hair, the other longer sea green hair. He turned to leave. Only five metres into his journey Beta heard a familiar feline screech_. 'It had reformed?'_

Bloody hell.

Usagi, he assumed (who else ever would have such a hair style?), had pick up the girl and replaced its pure heart. Unfortunately she was then strangled by the creature's elastic tail. This wasn't-_The fuck_? A rose? Someone had thrown a _rose_?

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"You're a dirty fighter heart-snatcher, but pure hearts can win battles no-one expects them to."

Beta looked up at the voice in the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen. A cape, a tuxedo and a top hat. Beta almost wanted to laugh. Though the voice sounded familiar. He jumped off the ledge, landing by Usagi. Further confirming his suspicions that this 'Tuxedo Kamen' was the one referred to as Mamoru. This looked bad.

-/-

Usagi thought that the hart snatcher had been defeated, but she was wrong. Tuxedo Kamen"s staff was snapped. It roared and charged at him, its claws slashing away his protective cloak. The guilt she felt was intense. Her friends were lying on the floor, as she could not fight. Now, tuxedo kamen was getting hurt trying to protect her, whilst telling her to flee the fight.

"No, I can't leave you"

She was on the verge of tears.

"I have to protect the other scouts, to protect you. I have to fight."

-/-

That girl had courage, if nothing else. An attribute Beta-202 respected. Alas, it didn't look like they were going to win anytime soon. Beta got down on one knee and pulled the rifle hard into his shoulder. The reticule was centred straight over the things head. There would be no interruptions this time. His exhaled.

-/-

"Let me-"

_CRACK_

The monster exploded, back into jigsaw pieces. The unmistakeable sound of a gun rung in their ears. Usagi turned to where they shot was fired from. And she saw it. Incredibly tall, clad in steel grey amour, covering it from head to toe. A T-shaped golden visor stared back at her. She gasped. Everyone turned to look as well. Her voice escaped her, weak and feeble,

"Please tell us who you are."

-/-

'_No' _came the thought in Beta's head, '_not yet_'. He turned and walked away, not even acknowledging their cries as the cloak enveloped him.

-/-

The sun began to melt beneath the Tokyo skyline as the senshi (now in their civilian forms) met up.

"I've looked everywhere, and I can't find it."

"Me neither"

"Did you see the way it disappeared, I don't think it teleported, it turned invisible!" piped up Ami, the groups resident genius.

"I just hope it's a friend"

The group continued to argue and discuss this new found variable, before dispersing to their respective homes. If only they had looked up.

**A/N. And so here we are. For being the first to review ShootingKill wins… 'a slipspace drop pod ride to '90s Tokyo'… it says here. Anayways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, and feel free to review about stuff I did right, wrong or any obvious mistakes (there's bound to be at least one)**

**X out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I own nothing

Red Star Rising-Chapter 2 +1 Stalker

_"I'm British, you muppet." Sargent Michael 'Psycho' Sykes-Crysis Warhead_

ONI- NAVSPECWAR-3 REPORT

ID:5462-02

TO: [REDACTED]

FROM: [REDACTED]

ATTACHED FILE ON BETA COMPANY SPARTAN DESIGNATION 'B-202'

HOMEPLANET: MIRAGE-II

BIRTH DATE: NOVEMBER 30TH 2537

AGE: 18

HEIGHT: 6'5

AUGMENTATIONS: BASE S-III PROGRAM. ADDITIONAL BONE COATING AND NEURAL RECONFIGURAGTION.

AMOUR SYSTEM: MJOLNIR GEN 5

HELMET: CQB HU/RS/CNM (GOLD VISOR)

SHOULDER (LEFT): RECON

SHOULDER (RIGHT); SNIPER

CHEST: BASE MK 5

WRIST: UA BRACER

LEGS: GUNGNIR

SERVICE RECORD: PULLED OUT OF OPERATION: TORPEDO FOR SUPLIMENTRY AUGMENTS. SUCESSFUL HUNTER-KILLER OPERATION ON CYRENE. QUELLED REBEL UPRISING ON THULE.

EXEMPLARY NOTES: A PREFERENTIAL LONER, 202 HAS SHOWN EXEPLERY SKILL WITH LONG RANGED WEAPONARY. QUICKER TO SOCIALISE WITH NON-SPARTANS THAN SPARTANS. EXTENSIVE ANYLSIS BY ONI REVEALED THAT BETA-202 WOULD BE BEST SUITED FOR WETWORK.

/ END FILE

IT IS WITH GRESTEST REGRET THAT I ANNOUNCE THE LOSS OF SPARTAN-202. ALL FINDINGS INDICATE HE WAS LOST IN THE SLIPSPACE TRANSMISSION, AS HELLJUMPER TEAMS SENT DOWN TO SHENZOU HAVE FOUND NO TRNACE OF HIM.

/THIS FILE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 15 SECONDS…

-/-

Beta gave up after he found the newspaper. For the past day he'd been constantly trying to contact STARS **(A/N: STEALTH TACTICAL AERIAL RECONNAISSANCE SATELLITE), **UNSC radio channels hell, even innie chatter, and hoping to whatever deity was out there that what he saw on his fall to the surface was just some nausea induced hallucination. This however was soon dispelled. A discarded newspaper revealed the year to be 1995.

_'1995?'_

_'Well this is just fucking great.'_

And so referring back to a conversation he'd heard earlier, he was now on the prowl for some more permanent accommodation. It was night, of course, less people to spot him. The night was cool and dry. '_There, perfect.'_ In his field of vision was a run down old apartment, in the suburbs of Tokyo. Been in a few of these recently. After poking around for a few minutes and finding that the house had both water and power (_weird) _Beta decided to have this as his permanent base of operations. Now all he had to do was move the drop pod in the dead of night.

-/-

_'There!'_

_'There it was, that being of great power!'_

_'Doctor Tomoe will be most pleased.'_

The redheaded temptress began to stalk her prey through the dense blackness of the night.

-/-

Beta was aware that someone was following him. There was a permanent dot at the edge of his motion tracker. Initially he thought the contact would pass, but after a few minutes it had remained vigilant. And so to, should he. He phased out of reality to face his stalker. G_reat, another underdressed girl? What was with this place?' _This one was dressed in the most revealing, low cut red dress ever to exist.

"Come out, my employer only wishes to speak with you, I know your hear, Great One."

From his baser instincts and the odd 21st century classic film he'd watched with the crew of the Lunar Navigator Beta managed to get the distinct feeling that she was bad. His finger tightened over the trigger of his sub-machinegun.

-/-

Night had long closed in at Hikawa shrine, but Rei Hino hadn't given up. She needed the fire to help her understand. Understand weather this new… being the scouts had seen at the abandoned house. The fire had revealed nothing, the truth remained elusive. She tried again, singing her ancient chant…

_It was that vision again, the one of death and destruction. But this time seemed different; somehow, they were fighting back. To her left the scouts fought tirelessly against an inexhaustible number of youma. To her right, the mysterious soldier stood, firing arcane weapons at monsters from beyond the stars. But, their efforts were in vain. Tokyo was burning. They were losing_

_"All of you… vermin"_

_"That you might escape, the coming fire?"_

_"Your world will burn till its surface is but glass!"_

_"Not even your demon will survive" _

_A column of energy descended from the heavens and her world went dark._

-/-

The woman had finally given up, much to Beta's relief, and departed. He began to saunter off towards the ruined house again, to reclaim his drop pod. His enhanced mind began to drift off, wondering what the universe had in store for him.

**A/N: Sadly shorter that I had originally planned, but best to get something out right...right? Exams next week, don't expect too much. This really is just a filler chapter for a longer one I have planned. Thanks for all the support and stay tuned for more utter chaos. **

**X out.**


End file.
